Letting Go
by XxIrisxX
Summary: When things fall apart, Kai learns a lesson the hard way. Prompt: 'Glasses' by Amed. Tyka, one-shot.


**Letting Go**

**Summary:** When things fall apart, Kai learns a lesson the hard way. Prompt: 'Glasses' by Amed. Tyka, one-shot.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade.

**Warning:** Mild language and implied scene.

**AN:** Hi everyone. In response to Amed's prompt 'Glasses', I came up with this one-shot. She wanted Tyka, where they were between the ages of 25 to 30. Actually, this was kinda hard to write. I wanted humour but I couldn't find anything out of the box...so I tried a little angst. I tried my best. I hope it works out.

* * *

Kai somehow staggered to their bedroom, barely managing to close the door and lock it. He could still hear frantic cries from Tyson who didn't reserve any strength and decency from trying to knock down the door. But Kai didn't care. His mind was foggy and heart still racing from what he'd seen moments before. The last thing he needed was somebody invading his privacy—be it a random stranger or an estranged boyfriend of ten years.

Kai's knees finally gave out as he slid down against the door and narrowed his eyes, trying hard to keep the tears falling off his welling eyes. In all honesty, the shock of it all had Kai frazzled. He could think nothing else except one simple recurring question.

_Why, Tyson?_

* * *

"Mr. Granger? Mr. Hiwatari is here to see you." The receptionist calmly spoke into the intercom, flashing a formal smile at the twenty seven year old dual haired CEO of Biovolt. Of course, it was expected of Kai to take hold of the mess which his so called grandfather had left behind. But what was completely unexpected was the fact that Tyson went ahead and completed his college and actually got hold of a good _Business_ degree himself. At twenty six, he was a senior manager of BBA and wasn't a screw up as others thought he'd be. And a busy one at that.

But no matter how good he was at sports or even at _managing_ sport related things, he was a total klutz otherwise. He was not only a total klutz but 'a complete moron' as Kai kept on thinking, feeling a very valuable thing in his jacket pocket.

Tyson's spectacles.

Yes. The great Tyson—the one with the memory of a photograph and possibly a slow Loris _totally_ forgot about them that morning and Kai swore he had at least cussed a hundred times when his boy friend called him up to say (in the middle of his lunch) that he had forgotten the things that made him see an ant clearly from an inch away.

Apparently, he was so busy and so overworked that he managed to forget quite a lot...and wore out quite a lot. Which explained the lack of bedroom activities.

Kai sighed, checking his watch. The receptionist didn't get back to him. So he prodded her again. "Is he free now? I really gotta hand him these." He said a little impatiently, showing her the elegant spectacle case.

"I'm sorry Sir. He said he's not going to take up more than twenty minutes."

"But he's _blind _without these." Kai pressed on, trying hard not to yell at his lover for making _him _wait. He a ditz without his specs for God's sake and _still_ he stalled in getting them?

_What's the deal?_

The receptionist took pity and really seemed to be considering something for a while. Before long, she finally gave in and directed Kai to his boyfriend's chamber.

* * *

"Tyson, don't sleep on the job and get your damn glasses." Kai said, knocking at the wooden door. He was kinda in a hurry. Work time was _strictly _work time and if Tyson had other plans (like he was known to), Kai would _completely_ singe his eyebrows. Though, he didn't really hate the idea of a secret office encounter.

"Ty! Open up, you sloth!"

"I-in a moment. Babe, I can't...find my pen drive." The reply came from the other side of the door at which, Kai couldn't help but frown a little. Tyson sounded overworked. _Frantic _almost. Sighing a little, Kai tried again rolling his eyes.

"Well let me in and maybe I can help you!"

"No, I know I have it here- arrghhh! Damn it!"

_Hn. Masochistic narcissist. _

Kai rolled his eyes again. Tyson was playing the hard way, was he? Was this a little game to 'draw Kai near his amazing manliness'? Kai knew the lengths at which Tyson could go for Kai's attention...or sex.

And if Kai knew something about Tyson (and he liked to think that he _did_ know him like the back of his hand), it wasn't like him to put up this gig unless he was sulking and wanted Kai to be truly apologetic and 'beg for some of his awesome manliness'.

Then again, Tyson _had_ been overworked. So maybe—just _maybe—_Kai could indulge him and his weird fantasies for a few hours.

"Okay fine, you big baby." Kai muttered under his breath and decided to go along with it. He reached for the knob—not at all surprised to find it unlocked—and opened the door.

"Look who's here." He spoke in an amazing seductive voice, "Look what you're gonna get yo—"

-But fell short and absolutely out of breath as he took in with _extreme_ disgust the sight that greeted him.

Tyson on the couch, pants unbuckled and unzipped...and what was that? A woman underneath him? Panting hard and digging her nails into Tyson's back?

A ragged breath escaped his lips as his mind exploded with the dirty details he saw right then and there. Wasit_ his_ Tyson? _His _Tyson? And who was that _with _him?

As for Tyson, his eyes were wide. He clearly didn't expect for Kai to barge in like that. He clearly didn't expect to make a huge blunder of not locking his door. He most certainly didn't expect to get caught red handed.

"K-Kai..."

The older man tried to speak but nothing came out of his mouth. In fact, Kai didn't even think he was thinking _anything_ rational...or _anything _for that matter!

"K-Kai...I—" Tyson began speaking, zipping up his pants. The girl underneath him finally snapped out of her daze and looked apologetically at Kai.

It didn't help. A strong feeling welled up inside his guts. A feeling borne out of pure anger, shock and disgust.

He shook his head and cut his boyfriend off. "N-no. Don't."He didn't need_ this_. He didn't need some lame excuse. There was _none_! He didn't need _any_ of this crap!

"Kai, I'm sorry!" Tyson approached him but Kai receded intuitively. He was in no mood for explanation. No mood for excuses.

_No more LIES!_

"Shut up." Kai's throat started drying up, his head feeling lighter and lighter by the second. Oh God! He wanted to run away...how badly he wanted to throw up!

Why couldn't he run away?

"K-Kai, look...I'm sorry. I know this isn't right and—"

"Shut up, Tyson. _Please._ _Shut up."_ Kai chanted in a mantra. His mind had gone completely blank and he started feeling weak-kneed...more so as a low rumbling heat started building up in his core.

Tyson _had_ to shut up! Kai didn't want to hear anything. Tyson _needed_ to shut up. But he wasn't. He kept on advancing, kept on making Kai to stay and hear him out. And Kai kept on pacing backwards.

_This isn't true. This isn't true! It can't be TRUE!_

But the more he thought about it, the more vivid the images of Tyson and that girl came rushing to his mind.

_NO! It's not TRUE! _

Kai kept telling himself but even though he tried, he became even more disgusted. As he looked at their flushed faces—even for a second—he could _feel _seething from the stronger and erratic wave of emotions which scorched the deepest pits of his core.

_This can't be happening! No, not to me. Not to US! NO!_

By then, Kai was breathing raggedly. He looked like he was going to throw up and the thing that hit his mind over and over again was to run. To get away from there.

_I can't...I can't! _

He gingerly took some steps backward but was quickly stopped by Tyson who approached him and grabbed him by his arm.

He seemed to speak something but Kai wasn't in the zone. Nothing that Tyson spoke reached his ears. All the words were muffled and blocked out by loud thuds of his heart which became more and more erratic by the second.

Suddenly, his body realized he was being _touched _by his infidel lover. Touched by hands which roamed all over some_ slut_ just seconds ago.

_Don't touch. Let go!_

He heaved and shook in rage and Tyson didn't even bother. He didn't even BOTHER about Kai! HE CHEATED AND DIDN'T EVEN FUCKING BOTHER ABOUT KAI!

"Kai, listen. Listen to me." Tyson sounded frantic...he_ looked_ frantic. No. It was more than that. He looked guilty. He looked like a guilty, lying GIT! And he was _touching_ Kai with those hands which were all over _her!_

"NO!" He screamed as he jerked away the other's hand, his body suddenly jolting by a cold shock running down his spine. Tyson looked dumbfounded but Kai had had enough. "DON'T YOU DARE! Don't you _fucking _dare! You don't say one word to me Tyson! You LIED! You LIED AND YOU CHEATED WITH HER? How long have you been at this? HOW LONG YOU BASTARD? HOW LONG?"

"Since you didn't let me breathe!" Tyson finally snapped and it was all that Kai needed to freeze all over again.

Did he just hear Tyson correctly? He couldn't breathe?

"W-what?"

He was unhappy? With...Kai? Kai didn't let him breathe? Then, why didn't Tyson say so? Why didn't he come to Kai? Why didn't they _talk?_

_Why didn't you try and fix it?_

Kai's mind stopped working. He had no idea what was happening and who was to blame.

Tyson started to say something but was stopped by the other.

Before the situation got worse, Kai did what he should've done the moment he walked in on them.

He bolted from the office.

He ran.

* * *

Kai hugged his knees and closed his eyes, trying so hard to block those images from his mind. He couldn't believe it. After all they had been through; after all they had done together and after all the emotional bullshit they went through, was it too much to ask for a little honesty?

He still clutched Tyson's spectacles. Desperately, trying to hold on to them—a small part of him _hoping _that by doing so, Tyson still didn't completely slip away from him. It was lame. It was pointless to think so, Kai knew that. But there was always a small corner of his mind that _desperately_ hoped that he could still hold on to the man he fell for all those years ago.

Which was hard.

For, the more he wanted to tighten his grip over them, the heavier they became...and the more distant Tyson became.

He couldn't understand. They seemed fine...what went so wrong for Tyson to...to..._cheat _on him? Why couldn't he tell Kai he wasn't happy? Why didn't he tell Kai he wanted out?

Tyson followed Kai home and was trying his best to urge Kai to listen to him.

"Kai please open the door. Please Kai, I'm sorry!"

That voice made Kai's ears bleed. The same voice Kai longed to hear every moment of the day. And now...he couldn't _stand _it! Oh GODIt hurt! It hurt so bad!

What did he say? That he couldn't breathe? At that moment Kai suddenly gasped as a thought crossed his mind.

Kai didn't let him go, did he? He didn't loosen his grip. He just couldn't _afford _to lose Tyson and he was so afraid of Tyson letting him go that he clutched him so tightly! He...suffocated him. So...he was to blame...

Oh God! What had he done!

He too was to blame. He frigging _suffocated_ his lover. Kai _too_ was to blame!

But then...why didn't Tyson say so? Why did he choose to go round the back?

_Why didn't you come to ME, you bastard? Why didn't you come to ME?_

His grip on the spectacle case tightened.

_Why did you stab me in my back? Why couldn't you fucking MAN UP?_

Tears came running down his cheeks and his whole body shook in revulsion as _that _image flashed yet again in his mind.

Suddenly, his whole focus narrowed down to the small case in hand.

That wretched thing!

He wouldn't have to see_ it_ had he not gone to Tyson's office. None of this would be happening had he not taken those damned specs to Tyson in the first place!

It was that damn idiotic thing! It was the root of all evil! He hated it! It was its entire fault! Damn Tyson! Damn specs! Damn that idiotic THING! Kai HATED it so much! It was its entire FAULT!

Kai shook in rage. He couldn't stand it. Irrational as it may be, Kai directed his anger entirely on the inanimate pair. All he saw was that repulsive thing over and over again in his mind and all he could think of was what led him to that office.

_That damn thing! Its fault. All its fault. ALL OF IT!_

Without even giving it a second thought, Kai threw the case against a wall, letting out a frustrated scream as the case hit the wall and broke, letting the delicate specs inside it fall down hard on the floor and crack effortlessly.

"ARRRGHH!"

The damn broke and the tears came down hard. He hugged himself tightly and let out the scream and agony that he was holding in for so long.

Kai wept bitterly. For the first time, he didn't care if anyone heard. He didn't bother at all. He felt so _pathetic_ and so _betrayed _and_ guilty_...he just wanted to be alone.

The pleads became louder and had little effect on the dual haired bluenette. Being forcefully blocked from his ears, it's a little wonder that they'd be given any sort of priority. Eventually, they stopped.

Eventually _Kai_ stopped.

He calmly got up. Walking up to the broken mess of glass and tangled spectacles, he gingerly picked them up.

He _had_ to come to a decision. Tyson was unhappy. He wanted to be set free...there was no other explanation for what he had done and Kai couldn't wrap his head around the whole thing. He just _couldn't_.

They needed to sort their feelings out...they needed a break.

It took both hands to clap and Kai perhaps was too blind to see what was actually going on.

He was holding on to Tyson dearly...so tightly that Tyson suffocated. He was too blind to notice that the more he held on, the more Tyson slipped.

Now he _had_ to open his eyes. He _had _to loosen his grip. He _had_ to stop holding on to it so desperately.

_We need some time, Ty. We need a long break. I'm sorry._

Their perfect life was crumbling—_he_ was crumbling. If they ever had hopes of making it work, they'd had to have some gap between them—even for a little while.

For now, they _had _to let go.

* * *

**AN:** Umm...honestly, I'm not entirely satisfied with this. I know I can do better. I just haven't written angst for so long and I'm really rusty...and disappointed. Damn it. :( To compensate, I will write a humour fic on this very prompt. But as for this one-shot, it's not my best but...I still hope it isn't totally disgusting. I am open to any suggestions/criticism. Please review.


End file.
